


cat [blocked]

by kindly



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, and kinda smut/fluff, just an excuse to write about ugly pets tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: The ugliest cat, if it was a cat at all, was sitting on Nyx's chair, burrowing itself in Nyx's favorite sweatshirt and looking like it owned the fucking place."Prom? What is that?"





	cat [blocked]

**Author's Note:**

> uh, yeah. kinda an excuse to write some domestic fluff/smut (towards the end).  
> so enjoy? it was fun to write either way c:

“Uhm, Prom? What is this?” Nyx had walked into his apartment, the shitty one he now shared with his younger boyfriend, and had found… something sitting on his chair. Like it _belonged there_. “And why is it sitting in _my chair_?”

 

“Nyx! _Hey_ , babe. SO. Uhm,” The blonde gunner was lounging on the bed, back against the wall and laptop sitting near him as he sat up to his knees. Prompto looked worried, bottom lip between his teeth as Nyx glanced between him and the… thing. “She was left outside in a box! It was _raining_ and she was _shivering_ and i just-I just couldn’t leave her!”

 

 _And yeah_. It was a rainy day, the kind where it was only colder with wind and promised a real storm later that night. He understood that Prompto and his bleeding heart couldn’t leave the thing outside without shelter or care. Nyx wouldn’t be able to either if he was being honest.

 

What the older man didn’t understand was why the ugliest cat in all of Eos was sitting in his chair, burrowing itself in his favorite hoodie like it fucking owned the place. Nyx gave a sigh and draped his uniform coat on the rack next to Prompto’s Crownsguard coat before he sat next to his boyfriend on the messy bed as he started to unlace his boots. He kept his eyes on the creature though, even when his boyfriend plastered himself to his back, arms wrapping around shoulders and making Nyx instantly feel calm and warm.

 

“I-how do you know it’s a girl?” Nyx asked and could feel the smile on his boyfriend’s lips as he kissed Nyx’s temple, right near his crows foot tattoo. He deftly pulled the boots off and set them by the door, right where he could grab them for his morning shift, all the while the creature in his chair was staring at him. “It looks half dead, sunflower.”

 

“Hey! She is **beautiful** ,” Prompto defends and pulls away from Nyx to put his hands on his hips. “Well, in her own way she is…” Prompto cocks his head to the side and Nyx lets out a loud laugh. It startles the cat from the chair, at least Nyx thinks it does as the creature stands from the sweatshirt bed to stare at the man. It’s got two different colored eyes, both shades of brown though one was milky, it looked like it got into fights a lot since half an ear was missing from the left side. Though Nyx wasn’t gonna say that was a loss because of the fact that most of the head **was** it’s ears, they were huge. It’s fur, or really _lack of fur_ , was a dark color like a brown or black, maybe some gray coloring along the feet. What really got the Glaive was the one hook tooth on the right side of the mouth, sticking up and almost into the nose of the animal.

 

“She is… a creature. I-I have no other words, sunflower,” Nyx tried to not chuckle. Really, really tried. “Is it gonna stay here? What’s the rent for a pet?” Nyx thought for a moment and looked back at his lover. “Is it classified as a pet if it looks like that?”

 

“Nyx!” Prompto couldn’t help his laugh at the older man, who only smiled wide at the blonde. “She **_is_ ** a pet, okay? I’ll find her a home and you won’t have to worry, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Come here,” Nyx scoffs and leans back into his lovers chest, head resting on a skinny shoulder as he moves his face to kiss the underside of his jaw. He reaches his hand up to tangle in blonde hair and turns himself around enough to pin the smaller male to the mattress. He turns his hips, one knee between the other male’s legs. He trails kisses down the freckled neck of his lover, reviling in the breathless moans he gets in return. His hands move under the blondes shirt, pulling it up under his armpits so Nyx can leave a trail of bite marks and bruises on his way down. Prompto giggles lightly, breathlessly, as he places slender hands on Nyx’s shoulders.

 

“Oh, wait… Nyx, stop,” and he pushes lightly, hands still in the slim fabric of the older males undershirt.

 

“What? Why?”  

 

“She’s staring at us, okay? It’s _weird_ ,” Prompto’s blush when Nyx gives him a deadpan look only rises. It’s really not how he wanted to end the day, it’d been long and frustrating enough without the case of blue balls he was going to suffer from his lover.

 

“I’m going to take a shower then…” Nyx tells him and scoffs lightly as the creature’s eyes follow his movements while he undresses for the shower. He stops short when he’s in just his boxer briefs, _still half hard from sheer frustration_ , glancing at the creature.

 

It stared at him. He stared back.

 

“Fuck.” He leaves the underwear on as he grabs a towel and heads to the bathroom with his boyfriends laughter following him.

 

* * *

 

It’s been a month and a half. A month and a half of not having his chair or sweatshirt. A month and a half of Prompto not wanting to have any kind of sex or sex like fun in front of the the creature.

 

Nyx plans on getting rid of it soon.

 

He’s home alone with it, sitting on his bed with his boyfriends laptop when the creature moves from his chair. Nyx almost doesn’t even notice because the creature was always quiet.

 

What he does notice, is when something warm and purring plops itself on his lap.

 

He stares for a moment. Blinks twice before he grabs his phone off the pillow. Nyx takes a picture to send to Prompto and then waits.

 

Prompto calls after two minutes.

 

“ _Why is the cat in your lap? Are you using my laptop to look up porn again?_ ” There’s no hello or anything and Nyx feels slightly jilted.

 

“Well, hello to you too, sunflower. Yes, Creature is in my lap and no, I am not using your laptop for porn at the moment,” Nyx laughs at the scoff he hears from his lover.

 

“ ** _At the moment,_  ** _A_ _strals you are the worst sometimes, Nyx_.” Prompto’s laughing though so Nyx chuckles too. The vibrations must annoy the creature in his lap as it turns to flare up at him before sinking a claw into his thigh. Nyx hisses in pain as the sharp claws sink easily through the polyester shorts. “ _Well, I’m glad that Creature has warmed up to at least one of us…_ ”

 

“Why..? I thought you were working on someone taking it?” Nyx asks cautiously. He can hear the sigh in Prompto’s voice and almost regrets his question.

 

“ _am, really… just. No one thinks this cat would be good around other animals… or people,_ ” he mumbles the last part and Nyx almost laughs at that. Of course no one really wants to take care of the thing, it’s uglier than sin. And that’s only Nyx’s opinion, he can’t even imagine what everyone else is saying about the sad looking thing.

 

“Well, and I hate to say this but… maybe it’s best if Creature just stays with us,” Nyx doesn’t expect the silence on the other end of the line and looks at his phone screen quickly to make sure that the line didn’t disconnect. “Prom? You still there?”

 

“ _Yeah, I…”_ he pauses and Nyx waits for him to find his words. “ _I just really wanted to have sex_.” The confession makes Nyx bark out a laugh as Prompto wails about the worst case of blue balls brought on by the damn creature.

 

“Don’t worry, sunflower. I’ll figure this out,” Nyx promises and glances down at the cat, still purring and still warm in his lap. He hangs up with his lover before he sends off a text about being owed a favour.

 

* * *

 

“This _isn’t_ a cat, Ulric. You said you needed me to watch a cat…” Gladio and Nyx are looking at the creature as it makes itself a home on the Shield’s couch, right next to where Noct is playing a video game. The Prince’s eyes switch between his game and the Thing next to him before he looks over at the two men.

 

“Creature is a cat… I looked it up,” Nyx tells him and pats the man on the shoulder. “Well, thanks again, Amicitia. I’ll be back… later,” the Glaive gives a smirk as Gladio just glares at him. “Probably tomorrow. I got _plans_ for Prompto tonight,”

 

“You’re so gross,” Noct scoffs and the older man just smiles for a moment. Creature reaches over to the Prince and sinks a claw into his arm, staring with her discolored eyes as the man squirms under the ‘attack’ but doesn’t move to push it off. Probably out of pity for the thing. “I don’t want this.”

 

“Ah, well see that’s the thing about favours,” the Glaive pulls on his jacket as he steps towards the door of the apartment. “You don’t really get to pick em when it comes to a man getting some _quality time_ with his boyfriend.” Nyx pauses as he’s halfway out the door. “And by _quality time_ I mea-”

 

“Get out, Ulric. I don’t wanna hear about you and Prom’s sex life,” Gladio tells the Glaive with a shove. Nyx laughs and waves as he walks back to his and Prompto’s place, ready for a long weekend.

 

* * *

 

Nyx gets a call late into the night (after he and Prom got some _quality time_ ) and lets it go to voicemail. He doesn’t want to move from his bed to grab the phone, that would mean moving his sleeping boyfriend off his chest. The thing rings a second time, call coming through to voicemail again. Nyx glances down as Prompto begins to stir, letting out that cute little grunting noise when he starts to wake.

 

“Who’sat?” the blonde always slurs when he first is waking up and Nyx can’t help the fond smile and kisses his freckled nose lightly. “Answer,”

 

“Okay, okay. So demanding,” the older man moves so Prompto is hugging a pillow instead of the Glaive and walks the short distance to his desk, phone vibrating with text messages now.

 

**[Amicitia 2300] ‘ulric. this thing is a daemon. come get it.’**

 

**[Amicitia 2304] ‘seriously. answer the damn phone.’**

 

**[Amicitia 2305] ‘this thing is staring at us. answer the phone.’**

 

**[Amicitia 2310] ‘ulric.’**

 

**[Amicitia 2312] ‘fuck you. this thing isnt a cat. its a cockblock monster.’**

 

Nyx is laughing at the messages and almost listens to a voice message but Prompto wraps his arms around the older man’s waist and those thoughts go out the window as the blonde leans against him, still naked.

 

“Come back to bed,” he whispers and presses kisses against a shoulder blade, slender hands traveling from abs to hips and finally landing on his stiffening cock. The blonde gives a few rough tugs before Nyx turns around and leans in for a heated kiss, hands finding the blondes firm ass to grip tightly.

 

“ _F_ _uck_ , babe…” He leads them back to the bed, falling backwards with Prompto on top of him. Nyx holds one hand on a slender hip, the other wrapping around both of their hard lengths. It doesn’t take much for either of them, both of them are still wound up from earlier in the evening.

 

It’s sloppy kisses and bruised bite marks and soft strokes against heated skin as they lay together. It’s whispered ‘ _l_ _ove you_ ’s and ‘ _mine_ ’ and ‘ _f_ _orever_ ’ as they both drift back to sleep in the others arms.

 

It’s perfect to Nyx.

 

**[Amicitia 0128] ‘hope youre happy. your creature cockbloked me all night’**

 

**[Ulric 0702] ‘so about next weekend…’**

 

**[Amicitia 0703] ‘fuck you both’**

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @kindly-creatot c:


End file.
